PROTECTOR DE LA SENADORA
by Darcyi
Summary: Las memorias del General Kenobi hacen que sienta la culpa por haberse permitido dejar que la única mujer a la cual había amado se hundiera en el dolor y la oscuridad que su joven aprendis había traído a su vida 'Jamás debí haberte apartado Padmé'.


**EL PROTECTOR DE LA SENADORA**

 **GENERAL KENOBI POV**

Me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos, mientras recorría la habitación de la senadora, se nos había encomendado la tarea de protegerla a toda costa, los ideales de esta mujer que descansaba en la habitación que compartíamos la hacían estar en constante peligro, ella resulto ser todo una idealista, una senadora decidida a poner su vida en riesgo con tal de traer una mejor calidad de vida a sus gobernados, a quienes habían puesto su fe en ella para hacer de este lugar una mejor República.

La observo dormir desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, ella parece tan ajena a todas las problemáticas que le rodean, alguien capaz de poner en juego su vida pro salvar la de otro. Dejo escapar un suspiro con pesar mientras tallo mis ojos cansados con las yemas de mis dedos, de nuevo poso mi vista en ella y la veo sentada, mirándome en silencio

-General Kenobi- me llama gentilmente – me siento tan apenada de perturbar sus sueños a causa de las amenazas suscitadas en mi contra - dice mientras aparta las mantas que cubren su cuerpo, de inmediato me giro en dirección a la pared, y la escucho musitar una risa

-No tiene que decir nada Senadora Padmé ese es mi trabajo – digo con seguridad

-No tienes que ser tan formal Obi wan- me llama mientras siento como coloca una de sus manos en mis hombros provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo – de verdad estaré bien – dice nuevamente, me volteo lentamente y me encuentro a centímetros de distancia de ella, una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios basta para hacerme entrar en un conflicto interior, pero mis deseos de protegerla son más grandes

-Estoy bien Padmé, eres tu quien necesita descansar – le recuerdo mientras tomo su mano y la conduzco a la cama – yo soy un simple Caballero Jedi que ha venido a vigilar tus sueños – digo mientras la observo sentarse al borde de la cama donde hasta hacia unos momento dormía

-Obi-Wan, ¿desde cuándo ha sido necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros? – dice mientras sujeta mi mano con fuerza y busca entre aquella oscuridad encontrarse con el azul de mis ojos

\- Usted es la Senadora – le recuerdo mientras me hinco ante ella – y mi deber es protegerla – le recuero, su sonrisa destaca entre la penumbra de aquella habitación y siento como su mano acaricia gentilmente mi mejilla

-Eres un buen hombre Kenobi – dice mientras se acerca lentamente mí y deposita un beso en mi mejilla – Gracias por protegerme – finaliza mientras la observo acomodarse en la cama, me levanto con dificultad, siento que los latidos de mi corazón se han incrementado y lucho contra los deseos que como hombre despierta en mí.

Me dispongo a regresar a mi sitio de guardia, cuando siento el rose suave de su mano sujetando la mía, me detengo en seco y me giro a verla

-¿No crees que podrías protegerme mejor si compartiéramos la misma cama?- dice con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia su vergüenza, aquella propuesta me toma por sorpresa, siento acelerarse aún más mi corazón, observo sus mejillas y se han tornado de un rojo carmín, ella sabrá lo que está diciendo

-Senadora no debería hacer a un hombre como yo esa clase de propuestas- digo intentando no sonar muy agresivo, percibo la decepción en sus ojos ante mis palabras

-No, es la única manera en que tu duermas, sino no lo harás Kenobi- dice nuevamente con mayor seguridad – y esta es una orden – dice con determinación mientras suelta mi mano y aparta las sabanas abriéndome camino en la cama – ahora – dice con un tono de voz dominante

-Padmé de verdad no tienes que hacer esto- digo con pesar mientras la observo – voy a estar bien – le aseguro

-esto ya no está sujeto a discusión Obi-Wan- dice con determinación, nos vemos por un par de segundos hasta que decido acceder y me acuesto a su lado, la observo cubrirme con aquellas sabanas, acto seguido la veo acercarse a mi utilizando mi pecho como almohada para su cabeza

-De esta forma podrás protegerme mejor – dice ella mientras siento como rodea mi cintura con sus brazos , ruego porque no escuche el latido acelerado de mi corazón, la rodeo entre mis brazos, cuidando no sujetarle con demasiada fuerza y siento su cuerpo tensarse al _tacto "¿será acaso que ella se siente igual?"_ Pienso por algunos segundos

-Tu corazón late demasiado rápido – susurra ella en medio de aquella oscuridad

-Lose- respondo – tu cuerpo se siente demasiado tenso bajo mi tacto – le confieso

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras ninguno de los dos dice nada, pronto siento como su cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más ligero hasta que me percato de que se ha sumido en el mundo de los sueños, me quedo contemplando su rostro inocente por algunos minutos mientras retiro uno que otro mechón travieso que me obstruye la vista.

-No deberías hacer esto con cualquier hombre Padmé- le susurro sabiendo jamás obtendré una respuesta, pronto me uno a ella en el mundo de los sueños disfrutando de su cercanía y recordándome lo que jamás podrá ser.

Siempre supe que ella no me pertenecía, que esas miradas dulces, que esa sonrisa gentil y su corazón serian de alguien más, lo sabía desde el primer momento que la vi, lo supe desde el momento que Anakin y ella se volvieron a encontrar , yo había aprendido a vivir con ello porque después de todo solo era un Caballero Jedi, que aceptaba vivir en el celibato deseando que la mujer que había capturado su corazón viviera una vida de felicidad, pero nunca pensé que el haberme apartado de su camino aquella noche solo le traería dolor y oscuridad a su vida.

Jamás debí haberte apartado Padmé.


End file.
